Hime No Kaoru
by Garnet3
Summary: In war, there is no such thing as love like there is loyalty on a losing battlefield. Chapter 4 finally up . [Kenshin x Kaoru]
1. Story

  
  
  


Here is a chapter  
of a story untold   
regarding the legend of love and darkness.  


~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@

****

Hime No Kaoru  
Prolouge .. Story ..

=~~=-+*{@ 

---+*+---- 

A new storyline. New headaches. And a curse or two along the way.  
Disclaimers are the characters belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki ne. 

Just a small note: This fic is for Kenshin x Kaoru lovers, it takes place in history when Kaoru was supposedly known as a hime or princess of Japan.. (Wai!) Find out more? Read along. 

Warnings? There are some waffiness along the way, maybe a lemon.. still considering ne. Fluffland. Silliness. Angst? Drama. Bloodshed. Blah 

---+*+---- 

  


Japan - A very traditional country, proud of its own way of life. The most westernised country in Asia, much influenced by Europe and North America. Japan had a strong military tradition and a class of soldiers called the samurais, they were expected to follow a code of behaviour. 

This included loyalty to the emperor, honour and chilvary. Known amongst one of the most famous was a man known as Kenshin Himura or the merciless (Nope. not Battousai. Remember this is vveeery long ago), part of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu clan that proved loyal to the emperor. 

During the year when military was the most important factor in Japan, and war was frequent. The empress had given birth to a daughter, Kaoru Kamiya. Her eyes were blue, like the sky in springtime. Like the calm sea that rushed upon the shores as the cries of dolphins, seagulls and all the creatures of the sea sounded together in perfect harmony. Like.. purity. Innocence. 

Her eyes were often smiling, trustful that no one would hurt her, absolutely no one could ever dream of hurting this angel that nature produced. Her skin was smooth as silk and peach, rosy peach with a healthy colour that seemed to make this child stand out in all the crowd. 

Hair as black as the nightsky, shining and gleaming under the sun and bouncy as the wind lifted it up with it's hands and blew it all over the place. It would never tangle but when the wind had finished playing with it, it would land gracefully back on her back, no trace of tangles visible. 

Aa.... an angel indeed. An angel so pure that many a man yearned to touch her, just a tiny touch, that was all that was needed to fulfill their desires. Her nature was kindness, she never thought of mistreating anyone, everyone was equal before her eyes. 

She was not dependable on her soldiers that guarded her night and day. She was dependable on herself, "I must be independant, I can't rely on others for the sake of my safety." She had declared in the awe of many. 

Her mother smiled upon hearing this, she hoped her daughter would grow up into someone who could create the golden era of Japan. 

As the years passed, Kaoru grew into a more promising woman they had hoped her to be. Adorned in simple clothes and humbility of a manner when outside the palace, she forbade anyone to kneel before her. They were all equal. They were just of different class. 

For weren't they all human beings? What was the point of kneeling to another of equality? The one they should be kneeling and worshipping was God. Not noble classes. And her people loved her for it. 

And even though they treated her as if she were a commoner at her command, deep down they would know her status respect her deeply. Even when a man who had leprosy appeared in Japan and was shunned by many, Kaoru had held out a steady hand of friendship, care, concern and love the man had never known, his eyes had filled itself with tears when Kaoru smiled at him and offered her help. 

She had everyone know that just because one is ill or suffering from a disease does not mean he is a deadly animal that should be stayed away from. "If you believe that he will not harm you then he won't, but if you think that he is a killer than he will be." 

Were Kaoru's words to the people who had gathered around to watch the whole scene. Some had cowered away in fear at the 'unclean' man but some like Kaoru had stepped forward confidently. She demanded loyalty to each other, faithful to one's husband or wife was important. 

There was no killings in the country for adultery or any other sin. Because the people were obedient and prosperous. There wasn't a begger on the streets, charitable money was sent to orphanages, and no high tax was charged. 

Indeed, she proved to be a great ruler. 

When her father had died, she had wept and mourned of course. But not long enough to neglect her job as a princess. She readied herself as the new ruler and undertook all the responsibilities her father had left. Including ones of a war waiting to be fought. 

The war which would determine who would be the new leader of the land, and who would take over the control. 

Kaoru was constantly in training for military and on books. She was a diligent pupil who scored well in the examinations, there was no doubt. That Kaoru was the one sent by heaven to help Japan in the year of crisis and war. 

"The Mandate of Heaven" the chinese said; was the ruler who had received a blessing from heaven and ruled the country. But Kaoru herself seemed like a goddess. She studied history and tried to think up new ways to keep to her people's needs. 

Thousands of people across the country had come to Japan - Tokyo-fu to see this wonderous woman they called a angel. Suitors had clamoured over her, tried to get into her good books but a word from her stopped them, "No." 

Kaoru wasn't the least interested in getting involved so quickly, especially since there was more pressing matters at hand. Including that of the final war. She had to gather the people quick; the people who were capable of fighting honourably. 

She had already checked off the clan Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Their loyalty proven great not once in their 40 years of existence did their faithfulness waver. But still the future remains to be seen, Kaoru never had doubts about the clan but once they hadn't proved her trust. 

When Kaoru had given out the announcements for people to gather quickly, tens of thousands had volunteered but a few hundred had wandered away. "Bravery is not the main point in war, " Kaoru had said. 

"What is more important is your loyalty to your country, your love for the nation you were born in, your cooperation with your neighbours, and your unwavering faith in winnning the war. If not for me, then for yourselves and the innocent souls residing here." 

That little speech had brought out more people to join the throngs, people had been constantly seen practising at dojos day by day. Sparring and clashes of practising swords sounded throughout the country. Friendship bonds were strengthened, love for their 'goddess' Kaoru had increased. 

Kaoru was no ordinary girl, woman or female. She was Hope. She was Love. She was Strength. And She was Destiny, Fate joined together to decide the future. 

  


Now what about the story with the merciless? 

  


He was born under a roof of poverty, unlike the richness that Kaoru lived in. His eyes were purple violet, the colour some pitying ones said, of royalty and rare flowers. But there were others who mocked him, cursed him, jeered at him and even tore at the strings of his already broken heart. His faith in men was lost, his family abandoned him to fend for himself. He was alone... 

He would sleep in temple porches under the heavenly stars, wondering if there was an angel who would save him from all this. And as he thought, little did he know that his dream of a tenshi was coming true. The one to deliver him was real. 

His food consisted of mice found running around and sometimes grass if food was lacked. People stayed away from him, they got out of his way, some jeered and threw things at him but he would calmly walk away, there was no honour in him, there was no more pride. Only oblivion. 

And when he reached Tokyo, he didn't want to live anymore. 

His eyes would move desolately in search of shelter and his legs would buckle underneath him many a times when there was famine or drought. Until the day... that a little girl met him. He was 10 as she was 6. Her eyes were moved with pity when she saw the sorry state of the boy who had endured so many. 

Her first reaction was unlike those who had met him. She brought out the material from her skirt of satin and silk, she washed it in the river and cleaned his face. The lids covering his eyes fluttered open at the touch of cool water. 

At first he thought he was in heaven. Was this young girl an angel? he reached out a hand to touch her face, wondering if she was real and his heart leapt when he felt smooth skin under his coarse touch. She didn't wince like many would when in close contact, she took his hand in his, her eyes brimming with tears of pity. 

She asked the man beside her to take him back, at first the guard had refused. His angel had insisted. The guard shook his head and took away his angel from him with her struggling at the tight grasp of the guard's hand. 

He had watched as she was taken from him. His eyes starting to water at the thought of his only hope disappearing from him. He clenched his fist that had touched her face and punched it deep into the muddy earth. 

But the soft pattering of footsteps caused him to withdraw his hand and look up in surprise when the girl flew into his arms, sobbing and apologising. Her hands clutching tightly at the back of his tattered gi. 

Slowly his arms surrounded her too, he didn't want his hope to disappear. He wanted to live. For her. For this girl who loved him. Silently tears from both the kids poured out as his grief was felt by the tenshi too. 

His arms tightly almost protectively held the bundle closer, her body shaking with suppressed sorrow and sympathy. 

The guard was shouting and his angel was crying. Tired he shut his eyes, warm fingers of the girl shook him hard when his arms fell from her waist. Her soft gentle voice deperately telling him to wake up. 

He opened his eyes when he was lifted up by the guard and encouraged by the little girl running near his knees. And for the first time in all his years of existence did he feel a spark of a hope. 

And only once did he smile. For the girl who brought him llife, for his angel. 

Brought him into the palace did she, with him marvelling at whether such beauty could exist. He was changed into garments he never thought existed. The softness of it all left him wondering, his old gi was thrown away and unlike those on the streets, the servants had smiled when they changed him. 

The care and love the princess and empress gave the servants was never washed away therefore they were not disgusted by a boy who was like them before. 

Everyone in the palace grew accustomed to the strange boy who could make laughter in there frequent. It was almost as if life for him had just appeared again. When the clan came to take him for practising, it was not the last he ever saw of his saviour, his tenshi and he vowed never to forget her... 

Trainings kept him busy, but at night he would rest on the dojo's roof and look up at the starry heaven once again, there was no tears, there was no thoughts of dying but a smile on face. His mind remembering the exact details of the face of a girl he loved. 

So come now, sit by me and watch the fire of a story envelop the surrounding, so that you exist in a world where two people are predestined to fall in love. One a killer, the other a merciful. Watch now as these two clash together to create a love. 

A love that time would grow to tell. 

A love which was forbidden. 

Supposedly, Love and Destiny met; they decided to give a chance to end the war of all wars and let the nation be in peace and harmony. But they are not going to let this be easy. 

The duo are going to meet with hardships along the way and if their love did waver, there would be no chance for peace ever again. These two lovers had changed Japan, their love had touched the hearts of many and even the most heartless man did let a tear of many out after the story was relayed. 

When one lover found out the other was her enemy, she didn't mind. True love doesn't care what race, country or religion one is. All that matters is that the love was once there. 

How this story ends will be decided by the lane these two take, the lane to love? Or the lane to hatred? We'll see how strong their love is, if they can make it through the road which holds dangers for them. 

Will they take each other's hand and brave the danger? 

Only love will tell 

:: {+End Prolouge+} ::

*Peeps* Comments please? I think it sucked... *runs* 


	2. Innocente

  
  
  


We were so innocent and naive then  
when we ran under the blue skies   
whilst our laughter echoed into the wind ...  


~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@

****

Hime No Kaoru  
Chapter 1 .. Innocente ..

=~~=-+*{@ 

---+*+---- 

Kenshin is now just about 4 years older than Kaoru... Please? Because of the fact that I don't like Kenshin being so old while Kaoru being so young.  
Oh yeah errrrmm it might seem weird but I've put Soujirou as the other guy, because of his god-like speed which is on par with Kenshin and I thought that maybe he could be in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu too. By the way, I haven't changed any of their names because I'm too lazy to bother and it will be less complicating. On with the fic. 

---+*+---- 

  


She wore a look of excitement while she bounded up the gigantic stairs to the Empress's room. Her heart pounding from the fact that she received good news from her friend that the clan was practising today. 

She loved watching him practise, all the better if she could join in to fight! She ran up two stairs at a time trying to get to the room without any delay. The messenger had told her that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Clan was starting practise immediately and their young prodigy will be there. 

How Kaoru wanted so much to see him! She wanted to see how good the boy, whom the villagers claimed to be gifted in sword wielding, was now. Maybe she could get some tips from him! 

The door to the room burst open as a breathless Kaoru leaned against the door for support. The empress looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow at the seemingly excited Kaoru, _ Must be bad news... for me at least._ The empress mused. 

"OKA-SAN!!!!" Kaoru cried and ran towards her mother, Kaoru's hands were open wide wanting to embrace the empress but... at the 11th step, Kaoru tripped over a book and fell flat on her face."ITAIIII!!" the young girl cried. 

Kaoru's mother just sighed, and shook her head, "How are you going to be a good fighter if you're so clumsy?" she asked helping Kaoru to her feet. 

Remembering the purpose for her visit to the room, Kaoru forgot her tiredness at having running up 230 steps and lunged towards her mother, "Oka-saaaaaaannnnnnn~~~" she said grinning widely like a mad woman. 

"What?" 

Kaoru grinned more, "Can I go watch them practise hhuuuuuhhhh???" The empress remained silent for a while the hopes in Kaoru rising. 

"No." 

Kaoru toppled over, "WHHYYYY???" she wailed her face almost ready to burst into tears. 

"Because it's dangerous." her mother replied calmly. Kaoru's eyes were starting to water and her mouth was trembling, all too comically. 

"Pull that look off your face, it's not going to help you." 

Kaoru pouted, "But I've went there 100s of times, why can't I now?" she protested, her empress picked up her sewing, "Since you went there 100s of Times, there's no need to go again ne?" Kaoru bowed her head in defeat, who could beat her mother at arguing? 

"Pleasssseeee???" she said her hand grabbing the hem of her mother's sleeve and tugging at it. "No means No. It's dangerous especially when there are real swords being used in their practising." 

"Oka-san!" she pleaded, showing a hint of impatience along with annoyance. The empress sighed resignedly at the sound of her daughter's protest. It had to be the thousandth time Kaoru was begging her to let her go watch the clan practise. 

"Okay." The empress relented much to the joy of the young 13 year old. "If only someone goes with you." Kaoru's shoulders slumped as the thought of meeting him alone vanished quickly at the fact that a bodyguard following her. 

_No fair! I wanted to meet him alone so I could spar but knowing mother, she wouldn't let the guard let me spar!_ Kaoru silently protested but agreed to her mother's wishes and ran out of the room. The empress slowly shook her head and looked out of the window. 

"Ota-san... Kaoru ii onna no-ko ne?" 

+ ::*:: +

Running up several steps to the main hall, she waited for the old man to catch up, "Ikada - sensei, you are getting old!" she said teasingly. The sensei smiled knowingly at her playfulness, it was so many times she had called him that out of fun. 

And he loved the phrase, sighing in relief as he reached the top of the stairs he sat down to rest, count on Kaoru to pick him amongst all the able bodied men. Kaoru bounded past a pillar and noticed the inticrate carvings on the tiles upon the floor. 

She prodded at a head with the tip of her shoe, and looked around interestingly, it hadn't changed at all. The old door to the main hall was still creaking, the wooden floors were old with age but strong as ever. And the sound of pupils sparring in the air gave her a sense of familiarity and welcomness. Like she belonged here. 

Running along, she stopped at the hall and saw the students practice, obviously they were disturbed by her presence again. To know that someone from a higher class, and the hime at that was watching them was simply unnerving and many of them slipped a step while teachers cuffed the mistakers on the head. 

Kaoru giggled and shouted, "**Ikimasu!**" much to the surprise of many who blushed back in return and set to their sparring with determination. 

"Kaoru no hime..." 

Kaoru spun around at the sound of the voice and saw him, the purpose of her visit. He was about a head taller than her and around the age of 16, red strands of hair which was held back in a pony tail hung below his shoulders, and in his hand was a katana. 

"Ohayo!" Kaoru greeted with a smile. the red haired just raised an eyebrow, "You don't usually greet me. You just get to your point, what do you want?". Kaoru just smilingly looked up at him, "I want to see you practise.!' was her joyous reply. The boy showed a hint of disappointment at that. 

"You only came to see me practising? So heartless..." he said and turned abruptly, Kaoru pouted, "Ken-san! I wanted to spar with you too!" the red head stopped dead in his tracks, then turned his head slowly around, "**SPAR?!**" he cried disbelievingly. "Aa!" was the princess response. The smile never wavering. 

"You are out of your mind." 

Kaoru glowered at him, "I'm not! I just want to practise with the best fighter in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" she added trying to flatter him but to no avail, "Kaoru no hime, we practise using real swords! Our skill is deadly and can kill although it is used for protecting people... A girl like you of refined class shouldn't be talking about this!" he said, pointing to the sword he had at the belt of his hakama. 

Kaoru glared at him then stomped on his foot, "ITAI!!!" he cried hopping around on a leg. "I Want to LEARN! unfair! Injustice!" she cried in protest, "Kenshin-san onegai???" she pleaded, her eyes going watery and puppy-big. Kenshin sighed shrugged and took her hand, "Yay!" she exclaimed and followed after him. 

"After all what's best than to ask the best swordman ne?" Kaoru said innocently, clinging onto his arm. 

Kenshin blushed and cast her a look, "Flattery doesn't work on me! come on! One of the priority is to be fast too." 

Kaoru laughed as he pulled her along, under envious gazes of fellow students who were practising in the hall. And amused looks from teachers monitoring their every move. Things seemed to be going along well for the hime and the student. But... 

-:: {+} ::-

"**Oi Kennssshhhee!**" cried a voice from behind him into his ear. Yelling, Kenshin stumbled back and fell flat on the ground. His eyes searching for the source of the greeting, "Eh?" then a head appeared from the green canopy above him, "Gotcha!" 

Kenshin blinked. his mouth still hanging open as Kaoru dropped from the tree in front of Kenshin, she bent down, "Is the ground nice?" she asked smiling. Her eyes turned up in merriment. Kenshin gulped and blushed noticing how near their faces were, "It's... dangerous to climb up that tree! you could get hurt!" he reprimanded getting to his feet, Kaoru blinked, "But I asked about the ground." she said innocently. 

"Just because I asked you to try surprising me does not mean you can climb trees like a monkey and jump down like that! What if you got hurt!?" Kenshin said dusting himself and looking over the princess carefully. "But I asked about the ground!" Kaoru said again. 

"Why do you ask that?" 

"Because you were sitting down on the ground for so long!" 

"So?" 

"So I thought the ground was nice!" 

"What does sitting on the ground have anything to do with nice?" 

"Lots! It can be soft, it can be hard, it can be okay, it can be springy..." 

"Wait wait wait. can we do this all over again?" 

"Okay! Is the ground nice?" 

"Er... why?" 

"Because you were sitting on it for so long." 

"So?" 

"So I thought the ground was nice!" 

What does sitting on the ground have anything to do with it being nice?" 

"Lots! it can be soft, hard, oka-" 

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Stop!" 

"You haven't answered my question nii-chan, is it nice?" 

"No, the ground is hard, muddy...-" 

"But muddy is nice, it's soft and squelchy." 

"Its dirty." 

"Its a good excuse to not bathe!" 

"Huh?" 

"YEah! When I play in mud, and oka-san wants me to bathe. I tell her, 'Oka-san, I'm so dirty with mud and you're sewing! so you shouldn't touch me!' oka-san will agree then she calls a maid to wash me but I ask the maid to let me go -" 

"I do not believe you." 

"Don't interrupt! then she stammers and says yes so I go out and play again!" 

"You are so terrible." 

"Ne?" 

"You are the princess. She is the maid. Obviously she isn't used being asked questions on whether someone of noble blood and in a position higher than her can do something." 

"Honto ni?" 

"Aa." 

"But I don't understand you..." 

sigh... 

"Kaoru no hime!" someone called. The princess turned around at the mention of her name to find another boy running towards her. "Soujirou-kun!" Kaoru greeted back waving her hand. While a growl escaped the lips of an annoyed, tensed Ken-san. 

The often smiling boy held out a flower for the hime whose eyes sparked in happiness at the sight of the flower. The 'Gladilous' was accepted by the princess who joyfully thanked Soujirou over and over again. Kenshin however stood in a corner and sulked. His arms folded and his standing position side ways, as if not wanting to see the scene at all while his head turned in the opposite direction and his eyes narrowed. 

Soujirou laughed, "What are you doing here Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru ticked off her fingers while she replied, "I came to see Ken-san, I wanted to see the clan practising, I wanted to spar, I wanted to take tips from Ken-san, I wanted to see him at play... " Soujirou pretended to pout, "You didn't come to see me?" 

Kaoru looked horrified, "Iie! Kaoru-chan also came to see Soujirou-san!" Soujirou laughed again and placed his hand on her head, "Daijoubu, I was only joking." 

Noticing Kenshin, Kaoru went over to him and tugged at his sleeve, "Ne... Ken-san... are you angry at me?" Kenshin looked down at the hime in surprise, "No! I'm not angry at you." he said his gaaze softening under the remorseful look of the girl. 

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" apologised Kaoru. Kenshin shook his head over and over again, "No! I'm not! Don't apologise to me! I'm not angry at you!" said Kenshin grabbing her by the shoulders. 

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't have to apologise to you Kenshin." said Kaoru her face accusingly looking up at the flustered red head. 

Soujirou sighed, "A thunderstorm's coming... you better get back quick hime." Kaoru nodded and bounded off towards where she had left sensei while waving goodbye to her two friends. Soujirou smiled and waved back and looked at the sullen Kenshin who was just nodding. 

Soujirou placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You and Kaoru can never make it my friend." he said patting him slightly on the shoulder. Kenshin spun around angrily, " What are you talking about?" he demanded as if he had just heard a threat from the non smiling boy. " Kaoru's a princess Kenshin Himura, how can you look up to her expectations? A girl of noble blood whereas you... a lowly commoner picked up by her upon the streets. What have you got to say?" 

Soujirou asked. Kenshin sighed, " I.. I know that. " Soujirou shook his head slightly and patted Kenshin slightly on the back before he made his way towards the hall where many students had begun to laze around. 

And as the thunder roared and the clouds rolled overhead, the rain poured down upon a lone figure standing in the garden. His form unmoving and head bowed in remorse, all that went through his head was the fact that he couldn't have the hime... 

No matter how hard he tried. 

"Fuck the world." 

~*~~|Owari ... for now...|{,'@

  


o+_+o 

Now you all must be wondering why Soujirou said that horrible thing, but believe me, it plays a very important role in this fic... so I'm sorry if there was any misunderstanding! ^__^ And thanks for the reviews. In fact I'm surprised at the number. Yes, it's a lot. Thank you! 


	3. Inevitable

  
  
  


It's inevitable..  
The way you are lost in me ...   


~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@

****

Hime No Kaoru  
Chapter 2 .. Inevitable ..

---+*+---- 

Alas, the drastic change, now Kenshin is 22 and Kaoru is 18. Soujirou is 20. If the characters are a bit OOC... there's nothing I can do about it. Only to reason that they might have been like that when they were kids... anything is possible with me around! 

Warnings? Waffy, silly, fluffland, angst? drama, a teeny weeny bit of vulgarity. Did I mention lime? ^_^; 

Disclaimers: RK belongs to NW not me. I'm just playing around with the characters... ^____^ 

---+*+---- 

  


Kaoru sat up on the bed, apparently awoken by too many a thoughts. She yawned and stretched, her limbs protesting mildly as she did so. She couldn't get to sleep. ::So many worries, so little time; this must be what a princess' ruling life is like...:: Kaoru mused. Looking out the window she noted the few stars in the sky which had begun to dim and light out, :: A bad omen...:: she thought staring for a longer while at the sky outside. Yawning a bit Kaoru flicked back the stray strand of hair that kept blowing at her face. 

But she smiled at the thought of going to see the fighters tomorrow, ::Although the enemy is advancing, I'm sure that we will be able to defeat them, considering the amount of effort that a lot of us put in.:: she thought a wee bit relieved from the stress. Although, the main matter now was making sure her people would not get hurt. She glanced past the window towards a tiny dojo that could only be seen by the outline. Yes, the dojo that would determine the outcome of the battle, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. So far they had been making smooth progress and more new fighters were added to the list of disciples. 

Stifling a yawn, Kaoru fell back into the pillows and rubbed her sleepy eyes, glad that she would meet her two childhood friends. 4 whole years, they had been gone on a expedition to test and create new skills. They had been the best, promising fighters... She missed them. She missed all the times when they had fun, heck she even missed the way Kenshin fought with Soujirou. They had been so comical. Kenshin had glowered when Soujirou often offered to help Kaoru with training and Kenshin had fought him off. She had to admit, that although how serious the fight seemed, it was fun to join in and tumble around in muddy grass. Only to get a earful from her mother. 

She closed her eyes and smiled, tomorrow they would be back and things would return back to normal. 

~* ~* ~

"Kenshin!!! Soujirou!!!!" Kaoru called waving frantically as the outline of the pair became more visible in the early morning sky. They had finally come back from their training and Kaoru hoped they didn't have to go away again. Their clothes were a bit tattered and torn and scars from their sparring were marked onto tanned skin. Kaoru beamed at the two who finally stopped at the dojo gates. Kenshin was looking at her interestedly and Soujirou was simply smiling, as always. 

Kenshin and Soujirou had changed... before they left they had a playful aura mingled with happiness surrounding them but now, they were gone. Only to be taken place by a more serious aura, with little amount of jovial. But Kaoru didn't mind, deep down they would always be the same to her. Soujirou playfully nudged her, "So hows our little princess?" Kaoru pouted, "I'm no longer 14!" she protested and placed her hands on her hips. Soujirou laughed, "Hai hai, we know that Kaoru. Demo, you're still as genki as ever." he teased. Kaoru grinned but turned towards the emotionless Kenshin and tugged at the hem of his gi, "why are you so quiet?" she asked him. 

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "Am I?" Kaoru nodded, "Usually you would be fighting with Soujirou whenever he teases me." she said, but then she smiled, "But of course, you're already 22. You shouldn't be doing these things ne?" Kenshin chuckled, "I was well.. lost in thought..." he said looking up at the sky, "Never knew Ken-san to be so philosophical..." Kaoru whispered aloud to Soujirou who just smiled and whispered back, "Believe me, you have to endure lots of nonsensical talks with him in our training." Kaoru giggled and tried to clamp her mouth shut. 

"I heard that Soujirou!" 

"Well, it's true!" 

Beaming at the two Kaoru noticed the teacher walking towards them. Her smile faded, "I think your sensei is here.." she said quietly. Soujirou and Kenshin both turned around to come face to face with a towering man. Kaoru swallowed nervously, if she had to admit it, she was rather afraid of this gigantic man they called teacher. Soujirou hailed him but Kenshin just stood and stared, a smirk crossed the teacher's face, "No manners? Kenshin?" he asked, his voice booming loudly above the heads of the threesome. "Sensei." Kenshin said his eyes maintaining contact with his teachers' ones. 

Soujirou just kept on smiling, while Kaoru couldn't help but smile weirdly, aware of the tension arising between the sensei and the student, "Ahem... I see you have a visitor here and you just got back from your practising so I'll let you off. Tomorrow however lessons resume as normal and I want to see your so-called new techniques." The teacher said and walked off. Kenshin shook his fist behind his teachers back and made a face, "Who does he think he is? The ruler of Japan??? Dammit!" Kenshin said. Kaoru laughed, her voice tinkling with the delight that Ken-san was not all that aloof and stuck up after all. 

Then there came a galloping of hooves and a horse neighed and reared up as it stopped behind of Kaoru who had turned in suprise, the sunlight capturing the horse's flying mane and the man's face. "Reika!" Kaoru said joyfully rushing forward to meet the man riding upon the horse. He smiled, "Ah.. Kaoru no hime. I was looking all over for you." he said not taking any notice of the two who were standing at the gate, Kenshin's face was one of utter disgust and irritation at this Reika. Soujirou was looking mildly interested but he shifted his attention to the fuming red head beside him, "You better control yourself." he whispered much to Kenshin's annoyance. 

Reika was well built, probably a swordfighter for he did indeed have a katana at his side. Clothing consisted of a cloak behind his back and rich velvet robes of violet and red. His eyes were a dark green and he had brown hair which was being toussled in the wind as a gentle breeze blew in around them. The strands were differently hued, some a lighter brown, some dark. Soujirou caught sight of Kenshin's face which was contorted in jealousy. 

Kenshin's eyes were enviously travelling from Kaoru to Reika who were talking, oblivious to the pair who were watching them. Soujirou sighed and eyed the man again. This time he noticed a symbol on the side of his cloak which was held in place by two leather strings tied firmly in the center. 

Kaoru finally took notice of them when Kenshin coughed a bit much to the amusement of Soujirou. "Oh and have you met them? This is Kenshin Himura and that is Seta Soujirou. The best swordsmen in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Kaoru introduced beaming at the pair. 

Reika nodded towards them but gave a stifled laugh which sounded much like mockery at their state of clothes and dirtied faces. Reika glanced towards the castle then turned back to Kaoru, "Well then hime, shall I escort you back to the castle?" he asked politely but Kaoru declined, "Iie, thank you but no because I've still got things to attend to." she said gave him a quick smile then turned and walked into the dojo. 

Reika looked slightly subdued and scoffed when Kenshin gave him a glare and followed Kaoru in, but regaining his composure, he galloped off back down the path. Soujirou chuckled and followed the pair in. Kaoru clasped her hands behind her back and turned to face the two who were slowly walking towards her. 

"So I'll need your support in this because our country really needs good fighters like you. Further more -" she started but was cut off by Kenshin, "Who is this .. Rika?" Kaoru glared at him for interupting her, "It's Rei-ka, Reika Fujisato." Kaoru said and huffed but continued, " Anyways, he is a prince from a neightbouring country. He's here for reinforcements in case we need any, and he's got steeds that we don't have so he may be considered very reliable help too." Kaoru finished. 

Kenshin scowled at the thought of having to work together with Reika. "Right, so you just tell this Resa..." "It's Reika." "Right. This Riena..." "Re-i-ka" "Yeah, yeah this Recca -..." "REIKA!" "Alright! This Reiia-" "REIKKKAAA!!!" Kaoru cried in exaspersation at Kenshin who covered his ears, "Okay! OKAY! Just tell R E I K A to stay out of our way." Kaoru frowned at the red head, "That's mean! You're supposed to work together! Set aside your differences for once would you?" she placed her hands on her hips and adopted a frown. "Look at Soujirou! He's more mature than you! He doesn't go around being jealous!" she said. 

Kenshin glared at the ever smiling man who raised his hands in protection. Kaoru sighed and shook her now throbbing head, "Please? would you just help an old friend for once? and fight for your country as well?" she asked giving them a distressed look. Kenshin couldn't say no. Not to Kaoru or the over genki hime could turn into the grim reaper. Besides, they were already bonded to the emperor and could not back down at the line of duty. 

"What choice have we got? 2 warriors against a princess and her whole garrison? Obviously yes." Kenshin shrugged and replied. Kaoru pouted, "Well with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu against me, I would say I'd never even have a chance of getting close." then she smiled, "Well... anyways, I'm sure you would want to report back to your sensei ne? and don't forget to come to the dinner tonight." Kenshin stiffened, "Di..dinnner? What dinner?" he asked, "I can't believe you forgot! Or did I tell you at all? There's a dinner tonight to welcome the two fighters back. So try to look your best." she explained. 

Soujirou tried to stifle a laugh at the look of terror on Kenshin's face when Kaoru had said something the red head didn't like to hear. Dinner. Which meant to be nice, no vulgarities, stand ramrod straight, more aching backs, strained smiles, no eating until voice was hoarse from replying questions and last of all. Absolutely NO wisecracks to Reika, which Kenshin so dearly wanted to do. 

"Bu..but who are these fighters? We don't really need to attend do we?" 

Kaoru puffed in annoyance, "Oh you baka, the fighters are Y-O-U." 

~*~*~

Kenshin swallowed nervously and tried to untighten the bow tie around his neck, (remember - this is the time whne Japan was greatly influenced by the west. But then again, I'm not sure whether Japan still had their traditional clothings and all... but let's just leave it the way it is now ) "Of all the silliest things to wear and do.." the red head mutterd to the very comfortable Soujirou beside him. 

"How do you manage to stay so calm and cool in this stuffy tuxeo or tuxedo or whatever?" Kenshin asked pulling at the laced sleeves of his black jacket and taking a sip out of his iced drink, "You had me dressed up like a vampire and now I'm suffocating in here." Kenshin complained putting down his drink "I'll let you on a secret," Soujirou whispered, "I didn't wear my gi under like you did." Kenshin almost spat out his drink, "W..what??!" 

Soujirou just remained smiling, "Oh you mean you didn't know? Everyone isn't silly enough to wear a gi underneath the tux." 

At that moment, chatters could be heard from the doorway as the crowd parted. Kenshin looked up and for the first time in his life, he had never felt the way he was feeling now. A faint red blush tinted his cheeks and his violet orbs widened in surprise. His body seemed to freeze over, he couldn't move. His eyes stayed fixed on her. In a trance was he who got caught within the depths of her sky blue eyes. 

Her hair done up in a half-bun, long strands of black gleaming hair framed her face and shoulders. Laced gloves of thin cloth covered her delicate hand. Vanilla skin gleaming under the lighted room, her eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness. Rosy red lips were upturned all the time and her clothes... ::Oh kamisamakamisamakamisama:: Kenshin forbade himself to look any further lest ideas might get into his dirty mind. 

::Kenshin no hentai!:: the red head scolded himself and turned to Soujirou who was munching on a piece of cake, "mmm... this ish good, want shome Ken-san?" the dark haired boy asked his partner. Kenshin sighed and shook his head. "Oi Kenshin-kun, Soujirou-kun!" a familiar voice called to them. The both of them turned around and Kenshin stumbled in surprise, "Ne... I want you to meet someone new. This is Tomoe." Kaoru introduced. 

Soujirou bowed but Kenshin just stood staring at her. "Kenshin. DOn't you have any manners? It's only polite to bow ne!!!" Kaoru scolded hitting him lightly on the shoulder, "O..oro? A..hahai" the red head apologised and bowed clumsily to the new stranger, "Kaoru-chan... it's alright, there's no need to push him to do something he doesn't want to.." the other raven haired beauty said in a gentle and soft voice. 

"Mou! Tomoe-san, there's no need to be so soft on him! His brain might turn mushier than it already is!" at that, Kaoru giggled and Soujirou chuckled. Kenshin blushed, embarassed. Soujirou placed a hand over Kenshin's eyes, "Stop staring." he muttered to the flushed red head. Kenshin elbowed Soujirou. "You're an asshole you know?" 

Kaoru whacked Kenshin lightly across the head, "No vulgarities in front of two young ladies here!" she reprimanded while Tomoe laughed. Kenshin swallowed nervously, this Tomoe.. she was.. ... she looked so much like... 

Kaoru shrugged and sighed in defeat, obviously Kenshin was rather lost in the deep icy blue eyes of Tomoe. IT was disturbing her and for the first time, she felt a tinge inside of her. _Jealously_... Kaoru froze, the shock written across her face as that one word was digested by her brain. _jealous? how can.. that be?_

"Hime-sama?" a soft voice pulled her back from her thoughts and back into reality, "H..hai?" A worried frown, "Dinner's starting..." Tomoe said, Kaoru nodded and beckoned to the two males standing there, ("Come on! You wouldn't want to miss out your own welcome dinner would you?") then allowed Tomoe to usher her towards the table, "Daijoubu ka? she asked placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "I..ie! Daijoubu! no need to worry!" Kaoru reassured. 

Then the head of the table stood up and addressed the guests to tuck in first. The dinner was long, the speech was even longer and Kaoru thought that she had never heard such dreary monotones from a man before. Kaoru couldn't keep her eyes open, her thoughts wandering over and over again to the little statement playing in her mind, ::Jealous?:: 

~*~*~

Just a few notes: I'm so sorry sync*in! I didn't know that you were leaving, I read the summary on wednesday (yesterday) Gomen nasai ne! demo domo arigatou tame sasuga no yoi! (thank for being so nice) you made my fic look good. *sniffles* And thanks for the suggestion Nim! Tomoe is in the fic afterall but... I don't think I'd want Kenshin to... well..., fall (underlined)deeply for her (heaven forbid!) Maybe just have a tiny attraction? after all... she and Kenshin did marry... (injustice). Thanks for the reviews minna! It helped push away my writer's block and the gray clouds that seemed to hang overhead me. =D 


	4. Justified

  
  
  


Everything is justified..  
Including love ...   


~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@

****

Hime No Kaoru  
Chapter 4 .. Justified ..

---+*+----

This chapter may be slightly disturbing as it is angsty, aka dark fic lingering on twisted thoughts? XD Take your pick. Well anyway, I have finally decided to continue the fic, because I was at this point where I thought of discontinuing the fic. Well anyway months later, after the exams. After the darn exchange trip. I am back. And so is my obsession with Kenshin x Kaoru. XD 

---+*+----

When there is no emotion, there is no pain. Strive to eliminate all sense of feeling and the surges of agony from the heart are easy to ignore. 

Illuminated eyes...isn't it odd how even though your entire being is made of darkness, that those eyes shine with a hallowed light that filters from the soul? Isn't it odd...how even though the heart accepts a killer's identity...that that same heart can still find the courage to love? 

Ironically, without emotion, anger has no impact. However, draining the other emotions; sieving the feelings that don't have to do with anger, would suffice as much. Without these other emotions, no pain would reach the mind. 

When there is no emotion, there is no pain. However...the light at the top of the stairway...it's so tempting to leap across this slick stone pathway to the bright beckoning warmth beyond... Because of her, and her warm kissed embrace. 

Because he won't allow himself to fall prey to that temptation that threatened ot blow him away. He wouldn't allow himself too. 

Sapphire eyes that crackle with the lightning passion that fuses with liquid cool ice that smothers what real feelings lie beneath the surface. It hurt, to think about her. 

He stared unseeingly out at the tiny pinpoints of lights that swam in his vision, embedded in the velvet blackness of night. The lights below glimmered like liquid stars, dancing alluringly in the world of darkness below, oblivious to their human counterparts below. 

A slight frown creased his smooth brow as Kenshin's thoughts turned to the very person that he had retreated from; the very person that he now sought refuge from at the top of a stone building. The very person that threatened to sweep him away with the force of his passion provided he was given the chance...the very person that struck such fear into the red-haired youth that he resorted to letting his mind ebb away into the crowd. 

It was gnawing away on his already frayed nerves, that he should be able to feel such strong emotions after so much pain. The warmth of the feeling swept over him like a tide at the ocean; warm, comforting, soothing balm on his scarred soul. Along with that tide, however, was the rekindling of fear, desperation, and anger. 

His eyes narrowed slightly in consternation and irritation, _Anger at myself. I won't allow these emotions to continue...no good can come of them._

Because when there is no emotion, there can be no pain. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was still contemplating, from the moment she got up, to the moment she entered the dining room for breakfast. Innocent friendship now teetered towards something more. Something she hadn't expected herself to feel at this time. Where war is threatening. 

Tomoe who sat across her, kept casting worried glances at the usually genki hime. Was it her or the sugary dosage in Kaoru had finally melted to soberness? IT was unnerving to see her like that, it seemed so ... well... fake. Maybe if Kenshin was here she would be back to normal again. _Kenshin_... could she tell him? The secret? 

Kaoru prodded her plate and attempted to eat something. Failing to do so, she gave up and excused herself from the table with the dowager frowning in puzzlement. Kaoru always stuffed herself silly at the dining table, even last night. 5 plates disappeared from near her seat. But the problem was she didn't know what she was eating. She had attempted to eat a hand of a serving waiter. 

Tomoe again had to rescue Kaoru from humiliation and offered an apology to the waiter explaining that Kaoru just had too little sleep. A few soft, polite chuckles were heard from the table. Kenshin? He had simply glowered at Reika who took Kaoru's hand in his after the meal and whispered something to her which made her giggle. 

Or, maybe it was the wine. 

Still, the dowager bit her lip, Kaoru was acting very strangely. She sighed and didn't think further, her old age didn't agree with deep contemplation. Besides, she trusted Kaoru because she was who she is. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Stretching his aching back, Soujirou groaned at his pulling muscles. He gritted his teeth as he washed his wound with cool water. The new students were merciless, trying to show off whenever they could just to try and prove to the sensei's their worth. Unfortunately, they had overdone it a bit by using their arms and legs as well. 

If this was what he had to do everyday, he would be leaving Hiten Mitsurugi the next day. The sensei's had restrained them and scolded, plus lectured about rules and regulations in kendo. Soujirou winced when he saw the deep gash across his arm. _Darn fingernails..._

Giving himself a final wash, he wiped himself dry and put on his gi again. Picking up his katana, he placed in securely across his 'belt (so called cloth thingie)' He had it sheathed all the time of course, he wouldn't be mad enough to unsheathe it and spar against the new students... _But one of these days..._ If the biting, clawing and kicking didn't cease of course, he would finally unsheathe it. Damn the sensei's to hell, enough is enough. 

Soujirou walked past the dojo hall hurriedly, trying not to make himself noticed. I am not training with this new batch again! 

Speaking of which... Soujirou looked around, wondering at where his partner was. He hadn't shown up for a short briefing, and hadn't been seen around the place at all. Soujirou had, naturally, searched everywhere for his antisocial partner-conveniently foregoing the ginger-haired boy's house-and had come up with nothing short of...well, nothing. Soujirou still had to tell him about the training regime they had to attend due to the oncoming war. 

_War..._

He tried hard not to think of it, of the horrors, the bloodshed and the screaming. His history... the memory still lingered but it was often shoved aside with well placed masks and smiles. But sometimes, when Kaoru and Kenshin hadn't noticed, it slipped a bit. He shook his head, _Don't. Don't think... _

"Soujirou." 

His head snapped up, "Kenshin!" The red head had finally made an appearance when he had taken off his mask. How godamn terrific. "Soujirou, what was that about?" he knew he couldn't escape it, the question and the offers for help at his answer. They were all the same weren't they? 

"What was what?" He smiled, challenging Kenshin to question further. 

"That sorrowful look, if I hadn't known you since I was 10 I would have dismissed it but out with it." Kenshin's glare told Souijrou he wasn't giving up. "It's nothing, I just thought too much.." Soujirou said giving him a reassuring smile. The red head wasn't so sure since the smile was flickering. "Out With It." 

"Kenshin," Soujirou shook his head, "It maybe be better if you didn't know about it." It was no use maintaining a facade of indifference, fearlessness, and apathy, but his eyes hardened in their resolve to at least attempt it. 

"Kenshin... please just stop. Don't ask me any more, it hurts to recall." 

He was kneeling on the ground now, his arms wrapped around his shaking self. "Please... just stop...." Kenshin gave him onel ast hard glance before he stepped away from Soujirou. "We're leaving tomorrow. Again. Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow with Hiko." 

_What?_

"The normal training schedule has changed, you're going with Hideki-sensei." Soujirou nodded, his eyes cast towards the ground. 

_Should ... I tell him...?_

"Don't think too much." 

Soujirou nodded again closing his eyes in a attempt to shut out the echoing screams from the battlefield. And the scene of a bloodied hand reaching for him. Whispering voices... asking him to run, asking him to save ... save them... 

"I'm going now, Kaoru wants to spar again, coming?" 

Soujirou shook his head, his eyes moistened. _ Don't think. _ It was hard, but he always made it. He always managed to stop whenever he heard a scream. A scream of agony and pain. 

"K..Kenshin?" 

the red head stopped in his tracks and turned arond, "What?" Soujirou smiled a bit, "It's nice.. to have you as a friend." he said, "...Whatever." came the reply. Before he scraping of shoes against hard gravel told him Kenshin was leaving. 

_ Well... damn. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru fumed in anger. Where in the world was Kenshin? She was supposed to meet him half an hour ago. Well actually an hour ago but she was late and she had hoped he wouldn't be mad and found out that the red head wasn't there. 

"Well well well..." 

_ Not him, of all people not him!!!_

"Hime no Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kaoru turned around, "Ah... well I was waiting for Kenshin." she said, clasping her hands behind her back. "What are you doing her?" Reika smiled, "Oh... well I was looking for you but apparently, here you are." 

_Why him??? If Kenshin comes along and sees him talking to me, well who would like Reika mince meat?_ Kaoru winced at the thought. There goes their strong source of help. She was only acting nice to him because she had to, to flatter him and boost up their friendship. In reality, she was choking to be even this close to him. 

"You were looking for me? What for?" 

Curiousity got the better of her but... Reika's hand managed to find it's way to Kaoru's cheek. "Kirei..." Curiousity always killed the cat. _eeewww!! get your hands off me you lecher!!_ Kaoru managed a weak smile, "Ah.. you were looking for me?" Reika smirked, his hand never leaving Kaoru's face, "Yes. To discuss our marriage." 

_Just. get your stinking- ... WHAT?!_

"Ex..excuse me??" 

Reika blinked in surprise, "Our marriage, we agreed when we signed the contract." _Oh no.. I must have signed the contract without looking at it again! Gomen Oka-san[1]!!!_ "We did? Oh ah.. I think we should wait till the war is over before our marriage, wouldn't you say?" 

"But..-" 

"Oh look, Kenshin is here already, I'll be seeing you! Bye bye!" 

With a parting wave, she ran towards Kenshin who was glaring daggers at Reika, who just shrugged, glared back and walked away, "I am sooooo glad to see you!" Kaoru panted. "What did he want?" Kenshin's voice, if possible, dropped a few more degrees. "Oh him, he just wanted to ask me about our marriage." 

_Wait a minute... did I just say..._

"WHAT??!" Kenshin stared disbelievingly at Kaoru, "I .. I mean... about matters concerning... my .. um future after... the war...?" Kenshin was absolutely speechless with suppressed anger and resentment. "Him?? How could... you... of your caliber... MARRY HIM OF ALL THE GODAMNED PEOPLE??!" 

"I... Kenshin, let me explain okay? just calm down and lets go somewhere else to talk?" 

"We are talking right here!!" 

"Kenshin... please co-operate!!!" 

"Why should I? It' him! That jackass!!" 

"Kenshin.... please don't call him that." 

"Oh, so someone is getting so soft on somebody eh?" 

"Look Kenshin, just listen to me..." 

"No! You're going to tell me how rude i am and how elegant he is! And that I shou-" 

"I'm not going to tell you that! Look, just listen for a while?" 

"I'm not going to hear you babble endlessly about him!" 

"Who's going to babble on him?!" 

"You are!!" 

"Kenshin..." 

"Well come on, please explain to me in biased tones what this is all about." 

Kaoru rubbed her throbbing forehead, Kenshin had to be the most stubborn person on earth. "Stop being so jealous okay?" Kenshin exploded once again, "JEALOUS??! Who's jealous??!" 

"Well, you are!" 

"I am not!" 

Kenshin was being very loud and very annoying, continue this way and the whole palace will troop towards them and demand an explanation of what Kenshin was yelling about. So she did the only thing she could think of. 

Seizing the collar of Kenshin's gi, she pulled him down and sealed his lips in a kiss. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

*cheers*!! Thats chapter 4 done, would you believe I wrote the whole thing in two hours? and I actually rewrote it. XD Is it me or do I sense some friction? Kenshin and Kaoru kissing, I can just imagine that part! Oh ya, if you don't understand the beginning, in simple words it means, Kenshin is falling for Kaoru but is in denial. ^_^ 

[1] : Um When Kaoru was young, she had a tendency to rush headlong into situations without thinking, thus her mother kept reminding her not to. Especially when she signed one contract ... well you'll know in the future. 

Also, Kenshin may seem OOC because I picked his Battousai personality as this Kenshin's personality. Young, hot headed and has a jealous streak. ^_^ 

And see little button down there? Push the little button! *hint hint* 


	5. Death

p  
p  
  
p  
p align="center"buCurrently rewriting, revamping, constructing and what have you./u/b/p  
p 


	6. Goodbye

  
  
  


When the light blows out.  
Then's when you lose hope   


~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@

****

Hime No Kaoru  
Chapter 5 .. Goodbye ..

---+*+---- 

Sorry for the longest ever stop updating... Hahaha... yes scold me and prod or poke or kill me if you wish but I'm still continuing with the fic, I was in an exchange program.. sorry. Also, there was this block and me thinking you guys didn't really like it because it seemed lame.. I'm trying to improve now! So.... On and on with the fic! 

---+*+----   
  
  
  


She wept. She cried over the depature of her best and first friend. The boy whom she had saved. The boy whom she had shared joy with. Her secrets with. Her secret desires with. 

But why? She wanted to scream. Why?! Why now? Why not later, why not before? Why not .. never? She lay down on her bed, her eyes closed; her mind tired. Oh.. it hurt. ... 

  
  
>>> Flashback>>> 

  
  
"Kenshin?" 

"Hai?" 

"Will you... ever leave me?" 

"Oro? Why that question?" 

"Just.. just making sure." 

"Hm... Yeah. Of course I'll leave ya. Doesn't everybody do that one day?" 

"Eh??" 

Laughter filled the night air. 

"I was kidding! Don't worry hime, it will be till death do us part." 

The ten year old girl got up from the grass and looked down at the red head, "Promise?" 

She held out her pinky finger and Kenshin accepted it by linking his finger with hers. "Of course." 

  
  
  
Fresh tears flowed. So young, so innocent. Of course he would leave her. In this world, how many are ever faithful? ever loyal? She was so foolish, so naive.   


>>> >>> 

Kenshin watched her from the distance. 

"She looks so carefree doesn't she?" 

Kenshin smiled, "I guess so, I mean, she's the light, laughter in that castle up there." He looked at his friend. Soujirou grinned, "Seems like she's calling you. Go on." 

Kenshin looked up in surprise, "Hai, Hime?" 

Kaoru danced around the grass, all the time looking back at the pair sitted down and invited them to play. Like a playful faerie seducing the men into joy. 

Kenshin stood up and walked towards the laughing hime who was now chasing a butterfly. 

And who could resist her? 

< p>   
  
>>>> >>> 

"Itai!!!" 

"Go..gomen Hime!!!" 

"Mou... did you have to whack me so hard?" 

"Gomen, gomen.. daijoubu-ka?" 

"Daijoubu.. but you still didn't have to hit me so hard." 

"H..hai... gomen!" 

Kaoru laughed, then she wiped the sweat from her foreheard, "I guess that we should stop now." 

"Hai.. Daijoubu?" 

" I'm fine, there's no need to keep asking me. I'll be useless if such a small bruise got me screaming." 

"Kaoru sat down on the wooden floor of the sparring dojo, "I haven't worked myself out for so long, all the while in the palace working out solutions to amounting problems.. Phew, what a break." 

Kenshin grinned, "Princess' Life got to ya didn't it?" Kaoru nodded, "Hm... Where is Soujirou by the way?" she asked looking around for a certain ever-smiling samurai. "He's gone with the master to tend with some new-bies, he should be back anytime now." Kaoru sighed and stretched, "Be a dear and pull me up will you?" she asked holding her hand out for Kenshin's 

Kenshin paused for a moment before nervously offering his hand out, Kaoru took it without hesitation ad pulled herself up. " Thanks. " she said before letting go. A ghost of a blush appeared on Kenshin's cheeks, "Kenshin?" 

"H..hai?" 

"You're so red, are you alright.. oh I forgot.. you are red." Kaoru teased and giggled. 

Kenshin said nothing. But his did ask a question, 

"_ Can I hold your hand again?_" 

< p>   
  
>>>> >>> 

"Kenshin! Soujirou-kun! Over here!" 

Two pairs of feet came running, "Look, isn't it pretty?" Kaoru asked pointing at a necklace of primival simplicity. 

"Yeah it is, but also look at the price, 56000 yen." 

Kaoru stared, "This can't be made of pure gold can it? It must be what, 35000 yen at least..." 

Kenshin and Soujirou fell silent, this could mean that Kaoru was going to go in and bargain which could lead to the seller having a bloodied nose. "Uh.. you know look at the next one, it looks more nicer." Soujirou remarked pointing at the other one. 

"Much more cheaper you mean, It's alright, oka-san said that I had too much trinkets and stuff so I should stop buying other wise we would have a economic crisis.." Kaoru chuckled but Souijorou and Kenshin did not miss the disappointment in her eyes, "C'mon lets go." 

Kaoru made more rounds at the market place before she finally decided to go back. The clouds above were darkened and pelts of rain were already coming down. "Soujirou! Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked running with her hand and kimono sleeve over her head. 

"I don't know!" he shouted back above the din of the rain and howling wind, "Lets stop at the dojo first! It's nearer to the market!" 

Kaoru nodded and they both took shelter under the tiled roof of the pavillion, "Where is he?" Kaoru asked worriedly looking out at the rain. 

Several minutes passed before Soujirou spotted Kenshin running in the rain. He ran up to them panting and breathless as he stopped in front of Kaoru. He held up his hand and offered something up to the hime. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked questioningly as she picked the object from his hand. Opening the box, she gasped in surprise and joy at it's contents. Inside lay the necklace that she had seen earlier. 

Forgetting how wet he was, Kaoru jumped into Kenshin's arms. 

< p>   
:: Kenshin... :: 

~*~ --+{@ 

  


The darkness... he had fought it before, he had hated it, detested it even cursed it. Yet, hatred was the path to the darkness, and he was consumed by it. He crunched his feet into the gravel and looked up at the gloomy darkness. Kenshin remembered something, something light, something beautiful. Someone named.. .. what was her name again? He'd forgotten. He didn't care anyway, why should he? he shook his head to clear it of it's cobwebs and frowned. 

The tip of his sword was anxious, anxious to fight, to rip, tear and kill. It was the darkness of the sword in the first place, it was it's desire of blood that drew him to the opposite path. The enemy he had been training so hard to fight, was now the army that he was fighting for. Wrinkling up his nose in disgust at a crippled woman, he fingered the hilt of his sword, wondering whether he should end her meaningless life. 

  
  
_Oh no... they are people after all, we should still try to help them..._

  
  
That little whispering voice again. It echoed the voice of someone, some girl. _hime..._

"Hime?" 

Ah... so it was her. Kenshin's gaze narrowed as he started to unsheathe his sword, the lady unawared of the fate she was about to face. His sword was crying now, for the feel of contact with skin. 

But something stopped him, "No... This is... this is..." his mind seeking an excuse on why he did not kill her. On why he showed mercy. Was it because of her? 

_Kill..._  
  
  
_Kill_

**No. I won't.**

_Why_? 

**I don't know.**

Kenshin sheathed back his sword and watched as the lady limped away. A small amount of pity arising in his heart, from the cause of her and her alone. 

_Hime..._

  
  
~*~ --+{@ 

  
Reika smoothened out the folds in his cloak and knocked on the door. His eyes flashing with greed, hunger, desire. Without even waiting for an answer, he stepped in and scanned the room to come across the figure sitting desolately on a chair, her eyes gazing wearily out a window, her gray hair in a bun. "What is it Prince Reika?" a coarse voice arose. 

Reika smirked, "It is about my marriage..." _And the throne of mine..._ The old woman let her eyes travel across to Reika's face before back to the window again, "Marriage? Or is it your position as a king?" Reika stiffened. 

"I do not have the time to talk about this, it can wait till other pressing matters are solved first. Get out." 

Her tone was impatient, angry at the lack of responsibility the prince had. Her curtness had surprised Reika, never had the dowager spoken to him like that before. 

"I .. I understand that you are tired and do not wish to discuss this but it can be considered as an important issue too..." Reika stuttered, his ego deflated, his posture humble and weak. 

"If you understand that I am tired, why are you still here? Haven't I made myself clear that you are not welcome in this room? Let alone the castle? Get out now before I call the guards and have you thrown to the tigers" 

Reika whimpered, he wanted to have his say first! He wanted to make sure that his position as a king was still intact. He wanted the position as a the ruler! But getting the hint, Reika stepped out of the door and bumped into Kaoru. 

"Hime! What.. what are you doing here?" 

"Excuse me." 

Kaoru squeezed past Reika and opened the door to her mother's room, her sky blue eyes flashed dangerously at Reika before the door shut, it clearly meant that _You are not going to have your way, not while I am around._

Reika frowned then turned and walked towards the stairs. 

  
  
~*~ --+{@

  
"Oka-san... " 

At the sound of her voice, the dowager turned around and the tiredness that was once on her face vanished leaving lines of happiness and joy, "I almost thought you were that confounded Reika!" she said before taking Kaoru into her arms.. Kaoru smiled. 

"What did he want?" 

"He wanted to talk about his 'marriage' seems more like the position as a king to me..." 

"Oka-san, you are not marrying me to him are you?" 

The dowager brushed away the stray strand of hair on Kaoru's face, "Of course not you silly girl, why would I do that? Who needs a king like him?" she scoffed. Kaoru smiled sadly and leaned into her mother's embrace, "Will he come back?" she whispered. The dowager sighed and shut her eyes, "I'm not sure my child, but I do hope that he does... I do hope that he does..." 

A tear fell, "But I want him to come back mother...." 

"So do I young child... I know you love him dearly, but ... what was going through his mind when he... left.. I do not know." 

"What happened to him mother?" 

" I do not know child," a sigh escaped her lips again, "Only his master can tell... but he is quiet, probably not overcome the shock of Kenshin leaving him as a student... perhaps Soujirou knows, but alas... he is away on the training, though I do hope that he has not fallen prey to the dark side again..." 

Kaoru's body shook in suppressed sobs, "I .. I don't want anyone to leave me anymore... are you going to leave me? Oka.. Oka-san?" 

"I won't. I will not. I cannot. I love you too much child, you are my daughter, for what stronger bonds are there than mother and child?" 

Kaoru let her tears fall, the weather outside darkening as splinters of broken sunlight shone into the room, 

_Kenshin.._

  
  
~*~ --+{@ 

Hello again, I must warn you that you might wait quite sometime before I can really get moving on to chapter 6, me being overseas and all. Well anyway. Thanks for the reviews! You made my fic seem important! *glomps reviewers* Ja! 


	7. Gone

  
  
  


The torn darkness howls,  
my heart is stolen   
Bring it back. 

~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@

****

Hime No Kaoru  
Chapter 6 .. Gone ..

=~~=-+*{@ 

*stretchs* I've rewritten everything which means, there is no more Gods and rubbish that's why it took so long. haha... well on with the fic. 

  
  


----------------------------------------------------

  
  


Soujirou shielded his eyes from the glaring sunlight. He clutched at the hilt of his katana and turned back towards the dirt path. Just a few miles and he would see the hime and possibly Kenshin again. His eyes travelled across the lane up to the sensei's back. It was weird but during part of the training regime, he had been distracted and looked troubled at some times. It worried Soujirou. 

It most probably meant some bad news from home or information about the status of the advancing enemy army. Still, the army should have been the least of their worries since they knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Unless of course, the enemy had found out another ally stronger that Hiten itself. Soujirou shook his head and chided himself. 

That was almost impossible. 

Better than Hiten? That would be a laugh. Soujirou shook his bangs out of his eyes, he would reach home soon. 

=~~=-+*{@

Kaoru smiled as she took the wooden bokken in her hand she had found the katana rather heavy and unsuitable for her. She had always thought of the sakabatou as a killing sword, whereas with the wooden bokken... she ran her fingers down the surface of the handle. It would be saving people without any blood spilling. She remembered the first time she had taken hold of a katana lent to her by Kenshin. She had held it and she knew it wasn't for her. The sharp blade had also glinted in the sunlight as if mocking her. 

She laughed softly, tears threatening to spill again. She held them back _This is not the time to start feeling weak Kamiya! the nation is at stake here and your leadership is needed!_ Leadership. She thought bitterly, was it so hard all the time? 

She swung the bokken and it hit the wall. 

>>> >> 

_She thrust out the katana and it pointed at the enemy, her muscles protesting slightly at the sudden pulling of them. She winced but continued to move in the motions that Kenshin had thought her. She was graceful, fragile and swift. She was dangerous._

< p> Anger and helplessness surged through her. Helplessness, it triggered her anger. The wooden sword whipped through the air, at the mercy of mingled fury and frustration. Yelling, she brought it down upon the hard wooden floor of the dojo, the loud thud echoing into the empty hall. The walls were crashing in on her, they were moving nearer and nearer and she thrust her bokken at it, demanding it to go away. To leave her alone. 

>>> >> 

_ Eyes watched her as she dodged an attack, breaths bated as the sword tore her skin and relief as she managed to stumble away. Gasps when she charged the opponent, when the opponent charged her. Shouts when she received a deep gash on her shoulder, crimson blood spilling from the wound. Protests when she held out a hand to stop the nurses. Frantic eyes watching and watching ..._

< p> Sinewy muscles rippled as she swung her bokken again, body moving in rhythmic paces that she had grown so accoustomed to. _Kenshin._ The bokken left her fingers for a split second before she retrieved it again in a quick grasp, and twisted away from an imaginary foe. _Kenshin_ She yelled, she screamed, she shouted; the sword in her hand brought down upon the floor again. 

>>> >> 

_ Fury, determination. They raged within her and she wouldn't stop, not now when she was close. She stood straight again and readied herself into another stance. Into the finale stance that he had taught her. And from where she was she could see the smile playing across his face. Pride... _

< p> The steps were repeated, like a mad dance. _Kenshin_ Her body moving with lightning quickness as she somersaulted backwards and delivered a kick into the empty air. Her head was screaming, her muscles were protesting. _I... I...._ The sword was swung again and it cut through the air, an angry whipping sound. Graceful limbs managed to spin away from an imaginary sword in time. _I hate you._ Wooden bokken. Kendo. Was it all there was to it? 

>>> >> 

_Metal and metal contacted, the shrill scraping sound vibrated into the air. A sudden twist of her wrist, the sword turned itself, swerving to point itself directly at the eyes. Blade upon blade; eye upon eye. The sword cut down while the other pulled away the sword, a sharp shiny spark was produced. His smile was gone._

< p> She yelled as she came from behind her sword before her, aiming to drive it through the opponent's chest and into his heart. Her breath caught as the opponent spun away, his hand reaching out to grab Kaoru by the hand, the bokken flew out of her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes _I.. I hate you... for... leaving me... Kenshin_ the opponent disappeared like the mist. 

>> >>> 

_Screams echoing into the air, her sword fell from her hand, the katana dropped with a clatter. She clutched her wounded arm trying to catch her breath as she watched her opponent fall to the ground upon his knees and clutched at the bridge of his nose and near the eye. She stared down as she saw the amount of wounds she had inflicted upon him. She stared. She backed away, she stepped upon the fallen katana. A hushed silence came over the spectators. Crimson blood painted the ground on which they were sparring. **Sparring**._

< p> A dull thud echoed into the dojo hall again as the bokken dropped onto the floor, broken into two. Sad looking wooden splinters littered upon the floor. Kaoru trembled as she fell to the floor on her knees. _And I hate you ... all over again..._ She cried. 

>> >>> 

_ She'd lost control. Because of the weapon in her hand. Claps. Claps. A strained silence, only claps before she watched the nurses carry the opponent onto a stretcher and take him away. She turned away form a few nurses trying to wrap her wounds only to find out that they had winced when she looked at them, and she noticed that emotion in their eyes. Fear. The claps were deafening; the silence was deafening. She screamed. He looked on. Applauding her, and she ran._

< p> 

=~~=-+*{@

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Kenshin Himura himself." 

Violet eyes glared. The man chuckled, "I didn't expect you to be betraying your very own country." he said. "why did you come here?" Kenshin just turned away coldly, ignoring every word the man had said until... "The poor hime." Kenshin snapped around, "She must be so confused don't you think so? We've heard quite a lot of stories about Kaoru the miracle, Kaoru the merciful, Kaoru the goddess. Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru." red tinted purple orbs. "Why, I even heard of Kaoru the bitch -" There came the sound of a katana being unsheathed before the tip was pointed straight at the General's neck. 

"Leave her out of this." 

Kenshin redrew his sword before sheathing it again and casting a last death glare at the general, walked out of the tent. The genral relaxed from his tensed position and smirked, "Are you so afraid of her?" Then he frowned, "It could be a bit of a problem..." 

Kenshin glared at the tent behind him and tightened the grip he had on the handle of his katana, his eyes narrowed again. _how dare you._ He turned around and ran smack ot a very tall warrior who was just taller then him by two heads perhaps. "Oi. Why don't you watch where you're going you ass." the warrior said spitting out his fishbone. He was wearing a white jacket with bandages bound around his ribs and chest. He wore a cloth tied around his forehead and chocolate brown hair. Brown eyes glared down at Kenshin, "Whassa matter punk? don't you understand instructions? Move it!" he shoved the red head aside which was a very terribly wrong thing to do. 

In an instant, he was on his back, looking at the blue sky and scorching sun without even knowing what happened and a sharp metal was pressed down hard upon his throat. "I'm not a punk like you. Asshole." Kenshin growled. Sanosuke Sagara wasn't about to be treated that way. His fist ascended contacting with his assailant's chin. "I'm no punk either." he said gathering himself up from the ground. Kenshin shook his dazed head and wiped the blood from his mouth, "Close combat?" Kenshin muttered readying himself into a stance. Soldiers, workers, slaves, sevants all stopped what they were doing and backed away from the incoming fight; their eyes trained upon the two men facing each other. 

"What's that? Close combat? you betcha. Punk."Sanosuke smirked. 

"Bastard." Sano grinned again, this was going to be interesting, the red head was no doubt a new comer, otherwise he would have been wise enough not to stand in his way. And challenge him like that. Kenshin's eyes trailed over the warrior, obviously he was well-trained, no one would have been able to lay a hand on him without him knowing it. Not even the twitch of a muscle that warriors like him often made, a stupid mistake of course but they were too stupid to even know why. _He's good._ Kenshin grimaced, he had to admit it. 

The general walked out of his tent just in time to see Kenshin and Sanosuke charge each other, muscles both gleaming in the sunlight. He was surprised at first before it grew to amusement and interest, a match between the two best warriors in the army, this was going to be interesting. 

=~~=-+*{@

Reika watched as the hime came up the stairs, sweat upon her forehead and brow, her bokken clutched in her hand. She was still wearing her gi which clung tightly to her at some spots while her hakama was tied loosely around her waist. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the prince, turning away abruptly, she only met with a hand grabbing hold of her arm. "Kaoru hime." She turned her head around angrily to meet with jaded green orbs. Reika smiled, "I have been most anxious to meet you these few days, but you were always occupied. Finally I get the chance to know you better." Kaoru spat at him, "Get your filthy hands off me you bastard." 

The handsome prince pulled Kaoru closr to himself, "My my... is that how you talk to your fiancee? Most unbecoming of a future queen... what will the people think?" Kaoru gritted her teeth and tried to pull away. Then came the sharp pain in her stomach, pooling around her abdomen as she felt a knee contacting with her body. "You.. bastard..." she managed to utter before the blackness surrounded her and the only last sight she saw was Reika's evil smirk as his hands caught her. 

=~~=-+*{@ =~~=-+*{@

Sorry for the short story but it was rather rushed, I'm currently re writing the chpters 3 and 4. So sorry to all of your for having to wait for this chapter *bows deeply* Gomen nasai! 


	8. Teaser

  
  


His time,  
and mine   
is clashing.  
I only stand still... 

~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@ ~*~ --+{@

****

Hime No Kaoru  
Chapter 7 ..Standing Still ..

=~~=-+*{@ 

I know you are all probably very mad at me right now and the interest is lost but I still have to complete it anyway! ^^; just bear with me for a while before you see it go bye bye. 

  
  


----------------------------------------------------

  
  


The palace was bustling with activity, people rushed to and fro doing this and carrying that, each of them bore worried, anxious expressions. Soujirou blinked at the scene and managed to stop one of the maids passing by, "Haven't you heard??? The princess has been kidnapped!" her tone was almost hysterical, and the dark rings under her eyes showed proof that the dowager was working all of them to the extreme. No wonder... even the sensei was concerned and they had cut off short from their training to get back to the palace and the dojo. 

The way back home was worrying, and tiring. The sensei didn't even look back to see if Soujirou was close by ( and thankfully he was ) and only stopped for 2-minute breaks to allow Soujirou to catch his breath before they set off again, passing by forest after forest; dirt path after dirt path and the teacher either muttering to himself or cursing aloud. 

He made quick steps up the stairs, skipping two or three along the way. He bumped into a harassed looking tomoe at the top of the stairs. There was no need to ask, she had breathlessly related to him that the other maids were afraid and telling her to find the princess quick. The rumours had passed quickly through the solid palace walls to that of the villages and citizens. Would they then have the courage to fight when they knew their only hope was lost? Soujirou chuckled, much to Tomoe's chagrin, and assured her that all would be well since Kenshin was there to take care of things. 

At this, Tomoe's eyes looked down at the ground and said no more, she made as if to go when Soujirou held her arm and asked her, she looked up and he could see the terror in her eyes. "But... Kenshin... he.." she stopped and pushed past him only to find her path blocked once again by the ever insistent Soujirou, "What about Kenshin?" Tomoe shook her head, "no.. No.. It's better if I didn't.. " Soujirou placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tell me." 

"Kenshin... he's... gone over to the enemy's side...." 

Soujirou's whole body stiffened. There it was, the person who could defeat Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenshin Himura. His best friend. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So fragile, like a broken butterfly. His hands trailed a path across her cheek, "Kaoru... Kaoru..." her name came out as a whisper, almost plea-like if his eyes weren't looking at her with hunger. "I didn't want to do this... oh no. But you forced me to." Twin jaded orbs stared down at the unconcious body. "All I wanted to do was.. be a king and make you my queen. But you had to go and fall for Kenshin Himura. That idiotic no name warrior." 

It was fuzzy at first, but slowly the image was starting to form itself in her head, without even needing her eyes. Reika, that bastard! She almost hissed it, but that would mean a hard slap across her face considering the way she was bound up hands and feet, tight cords of cloth pinning her whole body down to the bed. Her mouth wasn't gagged though, she could use it later. She could feel revulsion creeping up her skin as a mouth descended upon her mouth. Feathery light brushes across the lip, it almost made her tear away the cloth at her bound hands to punch the man. But she'd have to bear with him for now. Until the time was ripe. 

"My hime... mine." Kaoru twitched a bit at the words, she didn't belong to anybody except... no.. not even him. " I will go back and tell them that I will save you. And then, they will have to marry you to me, the saviour. Everyone will approve of it." No. No. No. His hands undid a bit of her hakama tie, "And then... what I will do to you now... will force you to marry me too. you wouldn't want to be disgraced do you?" 

_No... no... Don't!_

"I know you are awake. I could feel your muscles tensing up" 

_Don't! Please don't!_

He kissed her closed eyes, the hands took off the tie around the brown woollen cloth and slid it down the hakama slowly, exposing white skin. Her silent pleas did not stop Reika from his exploration of her nape, his hand reached up under the folds of her shirt (...?). Kaoru was screaming silently now, unaware that tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't know when her eyes opened but she could see his evil smirk and feel the hands pushing off her white top and trailing his hands slowly up towards her chest... She opened her mouth and screamed. 

----------------------------------------------- 

The end??? No way! this is just a teaser, or maybe a short reminder that things are coming along fine. Sorry about the chpters 3 and 4 or was it 4 and 5. Well anyway, I think it should be finished soon. I hope... ^^; 

Garnet Til Alexandrios or whatever... 


End file.
